1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to position sensors, and more particularly to an inductive position and tilt sensor using three parallel inductors coupled to drive and measurement devices to achieve null point compensation.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of position sensors are known in the art. Examples include capacitance-based position sensors, laser-based position sensors, eddy-current sensing position sensors, and linear displacement transducer-based position sensors. While each type of position sensor has its advantages, each also presents disadvantages for some applications. For example, the size of capacitors can make their use impractical when the position sensor must be small in size. The same is true for linear displacement transducers. The complexity and/or cost of laser-based sensors and eddy-current-based sensors can negate their advantages in a number of applications.